


He Needs a Hug

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: ClingyInnit, Cuddling, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, This is completely based on my personal experiences with my good friends, This might come off as more than platonic so sorry if it does, Tommy has a rough day, Tommy is touch starved, Tubbo hugs him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy came over often, ever since he’d moved and conveniently ended up as practically neighbors with Tubbo. And every so often, he has a rough day go on, but luckily Tubbo is there to make him feel better.Platonic hugging and cuddling bc I am touch starved and projecting
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1021
Collections: Anonymous





	He Needs a Hug

Tubbo was minding his own business, he found himself sitting on his bed casually, scrolling through his phone idly. His eyes were even starting to droop, boredom causing him to become sleepy. He continued to scroll through his phone, finding something actually interesting that he began to read through. 

To the side of his room; he heard the sound of a familiar tapping on his window, before it opened and in came a tall, lanky blonde boy. Tubbo payed no mind to that, Tommy came over often, ever since he’d moved from the midlands conveniently close to Tubbos house. It had become a routine of sorts, Tommy coming over nearly every day to hang out, or even to just be in each other’s vicinity. It was comforting, and they both enjoyed each other’s presence, Tubbo knew.. despite Tommy’s frequent denial and insistence that Tubbo was the clingy one and Tommy didn’t care at all. They both knew the truth, but it was an unspoken thing in their friendship. 

He felt the presence of the boy flop down beside him tiredly, and already felt that Tommy was off. Tubbo shut off his phone and set it aside, while turning his gaze to the boy laying on his stomach and hanging an arm off the bed lazily. 

“You okay, Tommy?” Tubbo murmured gently, not moving from his spot, not yet. A grumpy and frustrated grumble of No came as his response. Tubbo only kept a small, soft smile as he paused to let Tommy’s word hang in the air for a moment. Then, nearly teasingly, tubbo inquired,

“Hug?” While leaning in just slightly, already prepared to move to wrap his arms around the taller boy. He already expected the answer, hesitant and grumpy, another mumbled yea was heard quietly. Tubbo let his smile widen, remaining ever soft. Tommy rose from his position as well as Tubbo, to sigh and slouch over into Tubbo, dropping his head so his forehead lay on Tubbos shoulder. Tubbo wrapped his arms as much as he could around the much taller boy, head propped up on his shoulder, while Tommy’s arms slowly moved to wrap around Tubbo as well. They sat like that for a moment, settling in to the position and the quiet. 

Though being uncomfortable at first, Tubbo rearranged himself so his head instead tucked into the junction of Tommy’s neck and shoulder, letting his arms relax more around Tommy, though not letting go. Tommy also began to loosen his hold, sighing into Tubbo and relaxing into the hug. 

The soft and ever present smile on Tubbos face remained. What could he say, he did enjoy physical contact.. though he wouldn’t go as far to say he’s clingy, per se. Funnily enough, Tommy had proved to be the more clingy one, though he would never say that out loud. Tommy must be touch starved or something of the sort, because ever since Tubbo had ever touched the other, Tommy would tense up and basically short circuit when receiving contact. 

Of course, Tommy being himself; he would get defensive and accuse Tubbo of being oh so clingy, though they both knew it wasn’t serious. And Tubbo, ever since first hugging Tommy, had realize that the lanky boy really, really just wanted to be held, sometimes. That was sort of how their unspoken thing came to be, the frequent contact and cuddles that Tubbo loved to give Tommy. It was nice for the both of them, and of course by this point, they considered each other the best of friends. 

And suddenly, the weight that had begun to get heavier, and before Tubbo was able to wake up the taller boy, the weight leaning on him managed to fall fully on Tubbo, pushing both of them down to the mattress. Tommy luckily was stirred from the impact of his head bonking into Tubbos, both of them groaning and rubbing the spot they’d hit. They made eye contact and snorted, laughing softly, before Tubbo sat up, and they shifted over to where the blankets were. 

Once Tommy had settled in under the covers and Tubbo had shut off the lights, he moved in beside Tommy to just barely spoon the much taller one. Tommy, however, shook his head slightly and turned so that he faced Tubbo, glancing away shyly before pulling Tubbo in closer, close enough to nearly have their chests touching. Momentarily surprised, Tubbo adjusted, and settled into the hold, wrapping his arms around Tommy once more, their legs slightly tangled in each other’s. 

Once they’d settled in to their positions, that wave of peace and calm came over both of them again. To be completely honest, they were practically like seratonin generators for each other, a heater that produces seratonin. Part of Tubbo knew that most friends probably didn’t cuddle each other like this, he couldn’t care less. He didn’t see Tommy as anything other than his best friend, and he knew Tommy felt the same. But they were just happy to have each other as friends, and to be able to make each other happy. 

Tubbo smiled a soft smile again, and ducked his head more comfortably, almost in the crook of Tommy’s neck. It was very warm. But with how cold it was outside, and how cold Tommy had been before, he was happy to feel the warmth emanating from the other boy. At the very least, when it was cold, they had each other to warm the other up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am very sad seeing all this angst of Tubbo and Tommy so here’s some more fluff! This is COMPLETELY PLATONIC do NOT ship irl minors who are straight and uncomfortable with being shipped. just dont. 
> 
> This might come off as non platonic, this is fully based on me and my friends together, as we cuddle a lot and are very close and such, so sorry if this comes off as weird, if it is just feel free to not read it I’d completely understand !


End file.
